El Cerezon de un Uchiha
by Ivy Sleep
Summary: Una sonrisa sin vida floreció en sus labios – he ahí diferencia, yo solo veo por mis propios fines…Sasuke.. -Y tan rápido como si la sangre que iba dejando a su paso desaparecio en una ráfaga de viento dejando a el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo juego con sus vidas tal y como me gustaría que hubiera sido.**_

 _ **La historia no seguirá su curso, existen cambios tanto en el carácter vestimenta clanes o edades.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten ¿Reviews?**_

CAPITULO 1

EQUIPO 7

Sentía la pesadez sobre sus músculos, sangre baja por sus cienes, caminaba a paso lento, sin importarle como iban abriéndose sus heridas. Su banda ninja cubría su frente absorbiendo el sangrado que hasta el momento no había deseado atender, la ropa obscura que en ese momento llevaba ocultaba el roció carmesí que se abría paso de su piel.

Sabia de el nombramiento de su equipo gracias al viejo hokage y la cotilla que tenia por mujer Kushina Uzumaki, una mujer violenta con múltiple personalidad. Jamás se catalogo como creyente pero en ese momento imploraba a alguna deidad por su salud mental Namikaze Naruto y Hatake Kakashi, conocía demasiado bien a ese par, juntos solo podía significar una sola cosa _problemas_ y en ese momento era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

-¡¿Tu?!

Un suspiro salió de sus rosados labios al llegar al aula asignada

-¿Por qué un rubio tan genial como yo tiene que hacer equipo con alguien tan fea como tu?

-Naruto-kun – La voz aflojerada de kakashi le hizo morderse la lengua y seguir contando mentalmente hasta apaciguar su ira- la elección fue equilibrada.

-¿Pero Kaka! de que hablas?

\- Dos prodigios y un idiota ¿ahora lo entiendes?- una sonrisa sin vida se asomo por sus finos labios

La impresión de haberla oído hablar lo saco de sus cavilaciones en el momento en que lo comprendía.

-¿Que dijiste baka?

-Lo que escuchaste Usurotankashi…

-Ya veras….

El impacto de su puño quedo suspendido en el aire, no había ruido, la mirada desafiante de sus ojos verdes se mostraba irritada y con el ceño levemente fruncido, Kakashi sonreía divertido, mientras el rubio mantenía su mirada estupefacta ante la magnitud de la fuerza aplicada.

-Para ser hijo del cuarto eres bastante pedante

La voz gruesa y cargada de desprecio era lo único que frenaba el limite de paciencia de la pelirosa.

Observo cada rasgo de la persona que había bloqueado su ataque, un joven pelinegro de rasgos perfectos tenia firmemente sujeto a su rubio compañero, estaba impresionada sencillamente no vio venir nada hacia ella, el agotamiento hacia mella en su estado.

 _Alguien me ha ¿defendido? – Su mirada dirigió años atrás… cuando no había nadie ahí para ella ._

-Tu eres un ninja de esta aldea eres como cualquier otro civil No tolerare esta clase de actitudes entre ustedes mas aun a una chica.

-Yo…

La voz autoritaria de su sensei la devolvió a la realidad

 _No es mas que un crio – pensó frunciendo el ceño_

-Ahora bien, espero que esta actitud prepotente tuya no se vuelva a presentar como hoy

-Lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir

-Dicho esto… los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 27

Quietos sin nada mas que decir observaron como su actual y ahora conocido sensei abandonaba el aula en una bola de humo.

Esperando a que sus dos compañeros se retiraran, espero paciente estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Se sentía débil… impotente… estuvo apunto de recibir un golpe de ese idiota, no negaba que de cierta manera sentía satisfacción al humillar a Namikaze, pero de ahí en no ver esas intenciones... la sangre le hervía, necesitaba sacar toda su frustración y en su actual estado no podría.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desapareció en una ráfaga de viento llegando mucho antes que los ineptos de sus compañeros Y su sensei.

Uchiha Sasuke jamás fue un hombre de muchas palabras, era reconocido en su clan y en todo el mundo shinobi por sus habilidades conocimientos y el prestigioso clan al que pertenecía. Siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, de pequeño lo único que deseaba ser era como el, tener su admiración y el respeto de su padre, tras duros años de entrenamiento desistió de ese sueño estúpido, trabajo duro para ser quien era para formar su carácter y sus logros sin ningún enlace a su apellido.

A los 15 años ya era todo un prodigio y futuro Ambu, con sus actualmente 19 años había hecho mas de las cosas que su hermano había logrado, por ello al escuchar sobre el equipo conformado por Namikaze, Hatake y Haruno no se sorprendió que lo relegaran de puesto para hacer de niñera de unos mocosos inmaduros.

Conocía a Naruto gracias al padre de este, su antiguo sensei Namikaze Minato era la viva copia de el cuarto en sus años gennin, portaba la misma vestimenta que su padre exceptuando su banda ninja y sus rasgos zorrunos en sus mejillas el chico era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, tenia la hiperactividad de su madre haciéndolo aun mas un granito en el culo.

Hatake kakashi era otra historia , su familiar y compañero Óbito y su esposa Rin lo habían acogido cuando se presento el problema con su ya fallecido padre, el chico era un realmente un prodigio, el cariño que su primo le tenia a este lo hizo tomar la decisión de trasplantar una de sus pupilas al quedar este con discapacidad visual ante el ataque sufrido, el chico portaba una mascara cubriendo su ojo izquierdo aun después de estar bien vestía colores opacos, y si no fuera por su actitud aflojerada y su cabellera gris seria todo un Uchiha.

El enigma de konoha; Haruno Sakura, la chica no era la típica fan girl de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, lo había sorprendido gratamente encontrar a alguien tan joven y de su nivel, la chiquilla tenia un cabello corto y extrañamente rosa, sus enormes ojos verdes y sin vida su piel nívea la tenia en la posición de la belleza de konoha, _letal_ esa palabra la describía muy bien, no había registros de su clan o de su aldea natal, se instalo en konoha con permiso del cuarto, raramente hablaba, y cuando lo hacia solo era con el cuarto o el hijo de este en extensas peleas verbales.

Observo a los tres mocosos indiferentemente, se encontraba recargado sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

En su vida se había relacionado con niñatos. estos habían formado un circulo a su alrededor en posición india, solo la pelirosa se mantenía apartada y sentada de tal manera con el mentón en su rodilla y sus manos abrazando esta.

-viendo que tendremos un largo tiempo juntos quiero Nombre, pasatiempo, disgustos, sueño, no me hagan repetirlo.

Chasqueando los dientes el peliplata hablo – Sasuke-san, seria conveniente que empezara usted

-Kaká-baka tiene razón ¡dettebayo!

-Tks… Uchiha Sasuke mis sueños y metas no son algo que les importe y desee compartir con unos mocosos como ustedes – agitando una mano y restándole importancia apunto al rubio.

-Pero… solo dijo su nombre! – acusaron Naruto y Kakashi este ultimo aflojerado

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-sonrió de forma zorruda- me gusta el remen odio los 10minutos que tengo qué esperar a que este listo, odio a Sakura-teme mi sueño es ser Hokage y que todos me reconozcan como tal y mejor que el viejo-Concluyo asintiendo una y otra vez

 _Un idiota con complejos de héroe simplemente genial, ahora entiendo porque la sonrisa de Itachi el bastardo lo sabia- pensó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño ante sus pensamientos – solo espero que no sea tan estúpido como aparenta._

-Me llamo kakashi Hatake, entreno, y fastidio a Naruto, ser ambu y ver por el bienestar de mi familia.

 _Óbito siéntete orgulloso de el hombre que estas formando, no será Uchiha pero su lealtad esta con los suyos._

-Ahora tu pelirosa

Sonrió divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su pequeña alumna y la mirada fulminante con que lo miraba.

 _Que mona – pensó por un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño ante semejante estupidez._

-Haruno Sakura… no me gusta nada en concreto y odio muchas cosas, no tengo un sueño sino una meta la cual es asesinar a cierta persona y terminar lo que empezó…

 _Así que una un héroe, un Ambu y una vengadora … semejante equipo me vino a tocar…_

-Mocosos a partir de mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento y en muy poco tiempo dejaran de ser las lapas que son-Sonrió de lado empezando a caminar notando la dificultad con la que su alumna se levantaba y andaba, lo había notado en cuanto freno el ataque de su rubio compañero.

- **Sakura-chan** \- utilizo su tono burlón para dedicarle una mirada divertida a su pupila- esas heridas no sanaran solas …-Lo dijo apenas en un susurro

La observo de reojo, divirtiéndose ante su expresión sorprendida que solo duro milésima de segundos.

-No rendirás al cien en nuestro entrenamiento mañana

La sangre le hervía, sus manos picaban con el chakra filtrándose tras sus puros a la espera de atacar.

-No te incumbe

-Lo es si la única chica de Mi equipo no rinde, solo serias un estorbo

-Tu no me conoces Sasuke, si lo observas detenidamente somos de el mismo nivel…

-Soy tu Sensei dirígete a mi como tal- una mirada desafiante fue su única respuesta

-Me dirigiré hacia a ti cuando vea que superas mi nivel – una sonrisa marca Haruno resplandeció en sus labio – por ahora solo eres Sa-su-ke

-…

-¿O prefieres Sasuke-kun?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de el pelinegro al oírla pronunciar de esa manera, no entendía las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Acepta que su alumna era todo menos una niña, tenia demasiadas curvas para su salud mental, no conocía mujer con una belleza y conocimiento tan equilibrado. Su baja estatura la hacia destacar aun mas otorgándole esa aura inocente tan peligrosa en una mujer.

-No juegues conmigo Sa-Ku-ra solo eres una mocosa con falta de atención.

-No hables como si me conocieras podrás ser el líder del equipo pero solo eres el peón de esta aldea Sasuke…

La observo por un momento con el ceño fruncido molesto por su actitud.

-¿No lo eres tu Sakura-chan?

Una sonrisa sin vida floreció en sus labios – he ahí diferencia, yo solo veo por mis propios fines…Sasuke.. -Y tan rápido como si la sangre que iba dejando a su paso desaparecio en una ráfaga de viento dejando a el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.


	2. Chapter 2

Namikaze Naruto siempre tuvo todo, perteneciente de un prestigioso apellido, las miradas de envidia, de idolatría jamás lo cansaban, estaba acostumbrado a ello, era un Namikaze después de todo.

Por ello cuando las miradas se centraron en otro objetivo solo aumento su inquietud.

Conocía a Haruno Sakura gracias a la cotilla que tenia por madre, La chica era una residente oficial de konoha debido al viejo Hokage, no existía algo que la Haruno no hiciera bien todo en ella era perfecto.

Decidido a volver a ser el centro de atención se impuso la misión de acercarse a ella, quizás una alianza sobre ellos siendo los dos protagonistas de todo el anhelo seria conveniente y aun mas útil.

Había ensayado sus argumentos, repasado día y noche, aun bajo lluvia Logro hacer una replica de la pelirosa con paja tela y utensilios de cocina.

Todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era Haruno Sakura, fría , egocéntrica y egoísta.

 _-¿Deseas atención solo para alimentar tu gran ego?_

 _Sus palabras pincharon algo en su interior que lo hizo reaccionar de forma violenta-¿lo dices tu? – el asco en sus palabras era notorio – ¡la belleza de konoha no me hagas reír Haruno! Adoras toda la atención que cae sobre ti por ser algo novedoso._

 _-no sabes absolutamente nada – una sonrisa sin vida se marco en sus rosados labios - eres patético._

 _-¿Yo soy patético? Soy un Namikaze -Estupefacto, la vio desaparecer de su campo de visión, las hojas de los arboles formaban remolinos cerca de donde se encontraba._

 _-Eres un desperdicio de shinobi – su voz fría y sin deje de sentimiento lo estremeció, el kunai que firmemente sostenía sobre su cuello ejercía presión sin perforar piel - miles de personas darían la vida por ti ahora, solo por ser hijo de quien eres, pero si tu padre no fuera el cuarto y fueras un simple huérfano con el_ Kyubi _dentro te aseguro que nadie estaría a tu alrededor._

Recordaba sus palabras, su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada inexpresiva, y la odio, porque a pesar de estar sola y mantenerse apartada de el resto ella siempre destacaba por encima de el. Y no soportaba eso, Sakura era solo Sakura una chica con cabellera ¡rosa chicle! De frente amplia y amargada, no tenia gran chiste, nadie sabia absolutamente nada de ella.

Se había prometido a si mismo hacerla pagar por su humillación aun cuando nadie lo hubiera notado, ella pagaría.

Estaba mas que seguro que ni el viejo sabia a ciencia cierta los orígenes de la Haruno, y así como se llamaba Namikaze Naruto lograría dar hasta el fondo de ello. Confiaba en si mismo mas que en cualquier persona.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante este se mantenía tranquilo y con la mirada perdida, raras veces interrumpía sus pensamientos, por ello no le dijo nada, el mismo se mantenía en sus propios asuntos.

Habían llegado mas temprano de lo esperado, el viejo se había negado a darle información de su nuevo sensei, lo intento de todo inclusive amenazo con contarle a su oka-san de las salidas nocturnas que mantenía con kurenai y su estricta dieta de ensaladas, nada, no soltó ninguna palabra aun cuando su santa y amada madre lo había molido a golpes por no apreciar el arte de comer Ramen.

La indignación burbujeo en el en cuanto la vio, lucia incluso mas hermosa y fría que antes, su cabellera corta y rosa brillaba mas que su rubio cabello y por su forma apostaría la mitad de toda su ración ramen a que era tan suave de como se veía, su banda ninja la llevaba algo caída sobre su frente, vestía ropas obscuras que no hacían mas que resaltar su ya pálida piel, tenia mas cuervas que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, sus largas y torneadas piernas eran cubiertas por un shorts negro que le llegaba al inicio de sus bien trabajados muslos, llevaba el vientre descubierto por una sencilla y ceñida camisa sin mangas que hacia ver su plano vientre, una bufanda negra cubría su cuello y bajaba por su espalda.

-¡¿Tu?!

Un suspiro salió de sus rosados labios al verlo.

-¿Por qué un rubio tan genial como yo tiene que hacer equipo con alguien tan fea como tu?

 _El viejo lo sabia – pensó molesto – por eso no soltó ninguna palabra en cuanto me vio_

-Naruto-kun – gire mi rostro en su dirección - la elección fue equilibrada.

-¿Pero Kaka! de que hablas? – Exclame mas alterado de lo que podría imaginar

\- Dos prodigios y un idiota ¿ahora lo entiendes?

 _¿Ella se había dirigido a mi después de tantos años?_

La sangre me burbujeaba bajo mi piel

-¿Que dijiste teme?

-Lo que escuchaste Usurotankashi…

 _eres un desperdicio de shinobi_

-Ya veras….

Ese fue todo mi limite después de todo era Haruno ¿no?

Su puño quedo a centímetros de su rostro, ¡estaban por partirle la mano! Dolía como el infierno.

Un joven de no mas de 20 años le observaba como hacia años ella lo hizo. Su mirada era fría y su gesto una amenaza

-Para ser hijo del cuarto eres bastante pedante

Quiso gritarle y hacerle ver su lugar pero el agarre en ese momento me mantenía atemorizado.

-Tu eres un ninja de esta aldea eres como cualquier otro civil No tolerare esta clase de actitudes entre ustedes mas aun a una chica.

-Yo…

-Ahora bien, espero que esta actitud prepotente tuya no se vuelva a presentar como hoy

-Lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir

 _Intente golpearla… a una chica… Oto-san estará decepcionado si viera que intente herir a su favorita…_

-Dicho esto… los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 27

Lo vio desaparecer en una bola de humo, no se atrevió a mirar a su compañera y ver su gesto burlón ante su reprimenda.

Se alejo junto a kakashi repasando una y otra vez su actitud

-Haruno no es como tus alocadas fans ni siquiera creo que sea alguien normal pero esta bien siendo ella.

Lo observo de reojo no mostrándose sorprendido por todas las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Te agrada? – pregunto cauteloso

-Solo digo que esta bien – comento encogiéndose se hombros

-Parece ser mas que estar bien siendo tu

-Te gusta- No era una pregunta y eso le molestaba

-¿Estas demente baka? ¡Es una frentona creída!

Señalo cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

-Mas aun para ser cierto; son similares

-Lo único similar aquí es tu estupidez y la de ella.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara

-Te agrada Sakura, ese odio que le profesas no es natural

-Estas hablando de mi enemiga como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Celoso?

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños baka!

Si algo caracterizaba a Uchiha Sasuke era su orgullo y arrogancia, y que una niña de no mas de 13 años le hablara de esa forma causaba reacciones desconocidas en el.

Jamás se había relacionado con alguien mas que los compañeros asignados en cada misión por ordenes del hokage los integrantes de su clan y sus encuentros con mujeres cuando su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Pero el convivir con mocosos… lo había sorprendido el saber que su única alumna no fuera una de sus obsesionadas fans.

Si podría reconocer algo era la belleza de esta. Sakura… curioso nombre que le hacia honor a su portadora.

 _¿Quien lo diría? no existía ningún cerezo en konoha, y el tenia uno en su poder -pensó con cierta gracia – Mocosa temperamental..._

Observo como los dos integrantes varones de su equipo se enfrentaban en una pela verbal para después pasar a los golpes y ver un peliplata con sonrisa de satisfacción dejar un rubio en terrible estado y convulsiones continuas.

Sin nada mas que hacer se dirigió al único lugar que lo mantenía alejado de sonido y ojos curiosos.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha, Sasuke fue consiente de dos cosas la primera que había un silencio perturbador, y la ultima pero mas importante sentía que estaba en riesgo su integridad moral y física.

-¡Otooto!

El grito afeminado que le siguió después solo causo mas su angustia.

El tiempo lo detuvo todo, una mancha oscura fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que se estampara con su cuerpo inmovilizando todas sus terminaciones motoras.

-¡Itachi aléjate idiota!

-¡Otooto de mi vida! ¿A que tu Anky es el mejor nee?

-Itachi déjate de mariconadas y no fastidies

 _¡Kami! ¿Este idiota era mi ejemplo a seguir? Espero que Oto-san no tenga nada que ver con su actitud y no sea algo genético – pensó con cierto pesar_

-¡Deja de mirarme como drogado! O te meteré un kunai por el culo

Simples palabras que para un hombre eran una amenaza con un fin practico

-Esta actitud yo no te la enseñe Sasu-chan ¿Que dirá oka-san cuando se de cuenta que su niñito mimado ya no esta con nosotros?

Lagrimas falsas ronda por las mejillas de un apuesto pelinegro de no mas de 26 años, lleva una coleta baja en su larga melena y unas ojeras proporcionadas bajo sus parpados.

-Estará alegre de que su único hijo no sea un marica con complejos extraños

-Esa actitud tuya hacia la persona que mas te ama debería de cambiar, mas aun cuando gracias a mi eres el sensei de ¡semejante equipazo!

Lo ultimo que se escucho por todo konoha fue el grito desesperado de mujer seguido un estruendo y mas gritos.

En la residencia principal se veía a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabellera obscura vendar el cuerpo mallugado de un pelinegro.

-Sasu-chan pero es que ¡¿como es posible?!- decía mostrando asombro e incredulidad – itachi es un ninja de alto nivel ¿como es posible que le hiciera esto un perro sarnoso?

-¿Perro sarnoso? – pregunto el pelinegro menor

-¡Mi pobre bebé me lo conto todo!

-Fue horrible oka-san era enorme de unos 3 metros, grande y viejo de dientes grandes y afilados y una cara tan fea justo como la de mi otototo en este momento.

La mujer giro su vista hacia su pequeño viendo una cara tan amenazante como la de su propio padre.

-Mi Sasu-chan siempre tan sobreprotector con su hermano mayor-decía entre lagrimas viéndolo conmovida.

-Oka-san creo que escuche como te llamaba oto-san

Sonrió como niño pequeño solo para su madre

-Ustedes ninjas tienen en oído muy desarrollado, vuelvo en un momento bebé Sasu mientras terminara de vendar esas heridas.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Anky

Se puede ver a la matriarca del clan Uchiha salir con una tierna sonrisa observando a sus retoños convivir, deteniéndose en seco justo cuando Sasuke comienza con su tarea de vendar a su hermano.

 _Ahora que lo pienso itachi llego con algunas quemaduras… ¿Cómo seria un perro capaz de hacerle eso a mi retoño?_

-¡Oka-san creo que también en el rostro presenta graves heridas!

-Tu solo sigue vendando sin dejar una sola cariño- grita girándose hacia el estudio de su esposo aun con preguntas en du mente.

-¿Sabes Anky? Si te vendo de pies a cabeza crees que oka-san vendrá a auxiliarte?

Una sonrisa siniestra se extiende por su bello rostro

-Madre siempre acude a mi llamado – Intenta moverse pero le es difícil al tener sus extremidades inferiores agarrotadas.

-¿Porque crees que la mande con oto-san? Por experiencias sabrás que esos dos hacen todo menos hablar…

Sonríe como niño pequeño empezando a tararear vendando de el cuello haci arriba

-¡No! ¡PORFAVOR NO! -grita antes se que las vendas obstruyan su bello rostro

Fuera las personas se alejan sin mirar atrás conocen ese grito de virgen ultrajada. Múltiples veces han sido testigos de la masacre que se genera entre esos dos.

En el estudio Fugaku no hace mas que repartir besos por todo el cuello de su amada mujer, viendo como esta se ha vuelto mas guarra con los años y lo manosea cada que le da la oportunidad de separar sus cuerpos.

-Mmmm Fugaku-kun ¿has oído eso?

Claro que lo ha escuchado pero ni loco dejara el festín que se esta dando por el idiota que tiene por hijo, siempre es lo mismo con ese par y el no piensa hacer nada para cambiar su convivencia si así puede disfrutar a su esposa como Kami manda.

-Han… de ser los de alado cariño tu no te preocupes

-Pero Fugaku – insiste esta separándolo de sus pechos.

-Mikoto – gruñe desesperado obligándola a separar sus piernas y acercándose a sus bellos montes erectos.

-Pero…

Sus reproches mueren en cuanto los dedos traviesos de su marido juegan con su centro.

-¡Fugaku … mas… ! – grita entrecortadamente

 _Solo serás un estorbo…_

Hace tiempo que esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez, apoyada en el monumento a los Kages no hace mas que pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke.

Sus heridas hace rato que dejaron de sangrar y arder, en su vientre se ve la sangre seca, y algunas cardenales que estaba segura no tenia, son apenas visibles y agradece que sus compañeros no pertenezcan a su club de fans, solo seria tener constante atención sobre su persona.

 _Sakura-chan ¿como el cerezo?_

Ese idiota… tendría que alejarse de el, hacia mas de 4 años que no recordaba nada referente a su pasado. Y ahora justo cuando sentía su poder crecer los recuerdos llegaban a ella sin poderlos alejar.

 _Yo te protegeré… cuando sea mayor Sakura-chan…_

El pasado estaba atrás lejos de ella misma.

 _Sakura-chan arigatuo_

-¿Haruno-san?

La voz del cuarto la dejo de vuelta en la realidad

-¿Te agrado tu equipo?

Había algo divertido en su voz que logro pasar por alto y girarse para encontrarle tras de si y con una de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Esperas quedarte sin primogénito cierto?

-Naruto es algo… - Sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca

-Impulsivo- contesto cortante

-Kushina y yo tratamos de ver por el… - No dijo nada que pudiera incomodar al hombre- después de lo del kyubi, creímos que le arrebatábamos su elección, su vida al anteponerlo sobre la aldea…

-Hiciste de tu hijo alguien holgazán y egocéntrico ¿Es lo que deseas para tu aldea? Un chico débil

-Yo… no espero que puedas comprenderlo

-Eres un buen hombre Minato, pero tu deber de padre no esta terminado.

-Por esa razón forme el equipo 7, se que tu lo ayudaras Haruno-san

-No le hare de padre… evita confiar en mi

-No es algo que pueda evitar

Lo observo por un momento, lucia cansado, y la juventud que expresaba siempre ahora era apagada y sin vida.

Hizo algo que pudiera arrepentirse o no sentía que se lo debía al hombre que se mostraba como era frente a ella.

-Ofrécele el mismo respeto como shinobi – hablo lento y sin dedicarle una mirada, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el aire movía su corta cabellera haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro- y la misma admiración como padre, no lo sobreprotejas , es el contenedor del kyubi después de todo..

Guardaron silencio de esa clase que puedes compartir y sentirte en paz.

Minato no era un mal hombre ella podía ver la dedicación y trabajo que profesaba a su aldea.

-Haruno-san ¿algún día vivirás?

-No es algo que pueda responder o que desee hacerlo…

-Espero poder tenerte con nosotros como residente permanente Sakura.

-No digas cosas tontas como tu hijo, Minato.

Y sonrió de esas pocas sonrisas tristes que desprendía desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

-Haruno Sakura Espero que la venganza no te lleve por un camino de dolor…

Lo observo refunfuñado cosas sobre conspiraciones, amigos traidores y frentes gigantes, desprendió una pequeña descarga de chakra para medir la capacidad de sus sentidos ninja.

 _Hiciste de tu hijo alguien holgazán y egocéntrico ¿Es lo que deseas para tu aldea? Un chico débil_

La aumento aun mas y seguía en las mismas un pequeño y refunfuñón rubio haciendo muecas extrañas.

Exasperado recurrió a su haz lo había hecho años atrás con su madre tras invitarla a salir y que esta no aceptara – Abra ramen Naruto-chan

-¡Ramen!

Dio algunos saltitos para después salir disparado rumbo a la cocina.

-De tal palo tal astilla -comento con cierto pesar

-Oto-san…

 _Eres un buen hombre Minato, pero tu deber de padre no esta terminado._

-Naruto-chan ¿Te agrada la idea de entrenar todas las noches a partir de hoy?

-¿Entrenar? Claro que si ¡ dettebayo ¡

Observo como los azules ojos de su hijo brillaban de la misma manera que años atrás hacia.

Sonrío al percatarse de el entusiasmó con el que lo arrastraba fuera de la aldea.

 _Haruno-san quizás algún día Naruto pueda sea capaz de ver mas haya de tu mascara – pensó con cierto brilló en du mirada – tal vez después de todo puedan convivir sin molerse a golpes…_

 _Ofrécele el mismo respeto como shinobi y la misma admiración como padre_

 _Eso hare… - prometió mirando a su hijo – falle en ^su momento pero no mas…_

 _ **Espero y les haya agradado, Como habrán notado, Sasuke-kun tiene 19 años y nuestra adorada y virginal Saku-chan 12añotes.**_

 _ **La relación de Sakura y Naruto no es la ya conocida en el anime, tienen cierta rivalidad que los hará crecer como equipo**_

 _ **Nuestro pequeño Kakashi es el mismo aflojerado que me vuelve loca.**_

 _ **¿Reviews? :3**_


	3. ¿Pervertida? Lo dudo

**Naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi saauke jamas se hubiera ido de konoha y en su lugar sakura habria partido :( pero que se puede hacer.**

¡HOLA! Muchas gracias a las personas que apoyan este pequeño y humilde proyecto espero Que esta historia les este agradando.

Me encanta sakura para sasuke-kun como el icha icha a kakashi-sensei, espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto, siento que tengo algun fiche por ver a sakura de lolita jejeje ¿Esto convierte a sasuke-kun en lolitol? Mmmmmm lo dudo...

Tengo una serie de ideas para un siguiente fict mas o quizas dos estoy trabajando en ello , me encantan el tipo de fict donde sakura sea algo mas que el pilar debil, posiblemente sigamos viendo a esta perfecta parejita en situaciones similares y quien sabe un sasuke pervertido suena bien ¿no?

Lamento la falta de ortografia, el error de dedo no justifica siempre, pero se me complica escribir de mi tablet, creo que ha llegado la hr de comprar teclado.

 _Me encanta la lectura erotica asi que encuanto tenga plasmada mi siguiente idea saausaku espero contar con ustedes tengo cierto grado pervertido con esta pareja asi que no se asusten si mi proximo fict habla de incesto._

 _Sin nadmas muchas gracias! Espero que les este gustando y si es asi haganlo saber con un reviews para sentirme mas motivada a subir los siguientes capitulos cada semana o cada 4 dias!_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

 ** _Pertenecen a Kishi-sempai_**

 ** _Esta historia es SS_**

 ** _Algún día Sasuke-kun dejara de ser tan solicitado, y agárrense que si bien Sasuke no es virgen, no dejare a Sakurita atrás._**

 ** _Como habia mencionado Mi nuevo fict "la unión de la sangre" ya disponible en todaa las librerías de argentina, chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia y Guatemala te hablado Adhii y te deseo buenas noches x3 jajajaja_**

Capitulo 3

Una pequeña pelirosa de no mas de 9años, iba de copa en copa de árbol saltando con gran agilidad, su cuerpo cubierto de millares de heridas obstruía la vista de tan cremosa piel ahora manchada de sangre y suciedad.

Su mirada jade hielo era lo único que hacia resaltar en medio de la oscuridad

-Cerezo…

Con gran destreza logro esquivar las múltiples bolas de fuego que arremetían contra ella.

-Mi pequeña…

El cansancio hacia mella en su estado, la pesadez de sus parpados la asustaba

-Tan compasiva…

La voz sarcástica y llena de malicia se cernía sobre ella, alentándola a continuar.

-Tan patética…

Se permitió observarla, era perfección y belleza, maldad en estado puro, era todos sus miedos comprimidos en un ser.

No deberías odiarla Sakura-chan… después de todo…

-Después de tanto sacrifico aun sigues siendo débil, ¿Es acaso esto lo que te enseño tu padre?

Sus finos labios crearon una mueca similar a una sonrisa

Algo dentro de ella se oprimió

 _Oto-san…_

-Eres igual de incompetente que el, que todos ellos…

Jadeo al recibir un golpe en su abdomen, su vista comenzaba a borrarse , sintió el frio al ser suspendida en el aire el dolor al recibir sus golpes por todos su cuerpo.

-Oto-san…

Una carcajada con deje de locura retumbo a su alrededor, algunos arboles yacían partidos el lugar era un completo caos, la evidencia de la muerte era visible.

-Nadie vendrá sabes porque… -La observo sonreír y acariciar su larga cabellera rosada – porque a nadie le importas…

Su rostro se impacto contra el suelo, no sabia donde comenzaba y acababa el dolor.

-He de confesar que jamás me importaste… ninguno de ustedes…

-¿Por..que?

Obligo a sus pálidos labios a pronunciar lo único por lo que se entregaría a la muerte.

-Por ti… solo fu fuiste la fuente de mi desdicha… tu la prodigio… tu la heredera de el clan…

Sus palabras se astillaron en lo profundo de su pecho, lagrimas sin sentido rodaron por sus mejillas. Sonrio a pesar del dolor, Sonrio porque a pesar de todo ahora ya no tenia nada que perder.

-Eres patética, ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te alegra el hecho de reunirte con ellos?

Dejo que la inconciencia la guiara hasta sus brazos.

-Ahora ¡Muere!

Sus parpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco, la mano que la mantenía sujeta por el cuello cedió, ya no habia dolor, no habia mas muerte y sangre.

-Sakura-chan…

Creyó haber escuchado la voz de su padre, pronto su cuerpo se relajo y su mente se separo de el, recordó a su hermana pequeña… su padre… recordó su mirada y recordó también su odio recordó el rostro de la persona que la habia reducido a nada – Oka-san…. – Sonrió ante esto solo

 _ **Contribuyen ¿Reviews? :3**_


	5. humo & fuego

_**Queridisimas chamaconas! mi cabezita no deja de pensar y tengo nuevos proyectos ya en el hornazo!**_

 _Blue bird_

 _La union de la sangre (incesto universo ninja)_

 _ **espero y les agraden :3 tengo algun fiche porque sasu se aproveche de una tierna sakura de no mas de 8 años :(**_

 _ **algunos mas que estuy llevando acabo.**_

 _ **¿sugerencias?**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Pues he aquí después de largo tiempo :3 uff me mantuvo todo esto revuelta tengo demasiadas ideas y no logro escribir un capitulo completo :C**_

 _ **Si bien me tiene emocionada mis nuevos proyectos *-* me enamora el incesto y adoro a de sakura loli jojojojojo**_

 _ **Espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo y no volver a atrasarme tanto, lamento la demora :C espero y les guste sugerencias seran bien recibidas ¿Reviews?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

CAPITULO 4

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Los pechos de la rubia rebotaban con cada estocada, un apuesto pelinegro de mirada y expresión aburrida no hacia mas que hacer muecas al escucharla gemir de manera exagerada, con un movimiento fluido levanto su cuerpo haciéndola caer en la mullida cama llena suciedad

-Ni siquiera sirves para un simple polvo, ni dura me la pusiste

Comenta fastidiado metiendo su ya flácido miembro acomodándose las ropas, maldijo la calentura que le entro en cuanto estuvo lejos de aquella molestia tomando a la primera que se arrodillo a hacerle una mamada

Su mirada es dura y su rostro hermoso es obstruido por una mueca de desagrado

-Sasuke-Kun yo ...

-No uses sufijos tontos conmigo Amy eres solo una zorra en celo, siempre dispuesta aun no entiendo como te cogen con lo pésima que eres.

-Yo… tu no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera

Puede ver la furia en sus orbes miel pero es algo que le tiene sin cuidado, Amy es la puta de konoha, todos y cada uno de los miembros del ambu conocen de sus técnicas orales.

-¿Eso crees? -comenta con un tono frio e intimidante -No sirves como shinobi y aun mas eres un desperdicio de mujer no eres mas que una…

Su frese jamás logra ser terminada, su rostro permanece inclinado con hebras negras cayendo sobre el. La pelimorada se mantiene con su palma en alto y respirando agitadamente.

-Tienes 10s segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te trate como lo único que eres…

-Yo…

La voz le tiembla, puede sentir su mirada carmesí sobre ella predicando sufrimiento

-No puedo salir así..

-No me hagas perder el tiempo cada aldeano conoce a "la puta de konoha" no intentes ser pudorosa conmigo.

-Yo…

-Sal ahora y no me hagas desperdiciar mi tiempo en tu patética vida.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar la tomo de su cabellera arrastrándola hacia la salida de el mugriento hotel, no se detuvo aun cuando mujeres y niños lo observan con expresión de horror y reproche.

-¡Sasuke detente por..favor!

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, no me mires no me nombre mucho menos no respires a mi alrededor.

La aventó como si no fuera nada , escuchando murmullos de desaprobación no sede tuvo aun cuando la frágil figura trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, ni cuando sollozos lastimeros provenían de ella, no era su asunto, no le interesaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle era tan insignificante una vida desperdiciada eso era lo que representaba.

No le paso desapercibido la mirada esmeralda que caía en su persona, no habia sentimientos en ellos, eran vacíos y sin vida, furioso consigo mismo por endurecerse con solo verla, era culpa de ella de su actual comportamiento, habían pasado días de su ultimo encuentro, demostró lo capaz que puede ser en batalla y lo suficiente que puede llegar a hacer el trabajo en equipo con los otros dos integrantes de su equipo.

Los habia llamado para una segunda prueba mas ahora que sus misiones concluían, durante los días restantes se encontró buscándola entre la multitud, soñando con su cuerpo en desarrollo, cambiando ropa de cama por los múltiples accidentes que habían seguido después de eso.

Si bien reconocía que su pupila era una belleza exótica, alguien tan letal como el mismo, pero de ahí a un pequeño encaprichamiento juvenil con ella.. no podía aceptarlo, debía de parar ese extraño afán suyo de ir a por lo prohibido. Era un Uchiha, ningún miembro de su clan había caído bajos los encantos de una mocosa de 12 años y no seria el la excepción.

-Estúpida niñata de buenas cuervas – murmuro por lo bajo dirigiéndose a loa terrenos de su clan para sacar su frustración con el único capa de llevarlo a altos niveles de alteración.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

No muy lejos de ahí un apuesto pelinegro de coleta baja y ojeras marcadas caminaba felizmente como Heidi en plena primavera, saludando a los aldeanos y niños por igual cuando de la nada los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y una corriente de aire lo aturdió.

 _Hoy es sábado mmmm… es día de sasukito pero… bueno es sábado y el cuerpo lo sabe, al cuerpo lo que pida jojojojojo chamaconas ahí les va su itachi._

Con un aura brillante y cara de demente pervertido se encamina hacia un circulo de chicas que lo mira con corazones y baba saliendo de sus bocas, mientras se lanzan hacia su cuerpo como animales en celo.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Ónix y jade se enfrentaron, le resultaba algo cómico la actitud inmadura de su sensei, conocía la clase de hombre que era junto a las miles de historias que se contaban de el, si bien aun le faltaba para poder llegar a estar en su altura.

Su mirada lo siguió hasta que escapo de su campo de visión, Sasuke era solo un niño jugando a ser adulto podría verlo en el, la necesidad de atención que emanaba y ella no podía permitirse caer en esa espiral.

 _Sensei aun te falta mucho que aprender…_


End file.
